dungeon_nightmares_ultrafandomcom-20200215-history
Jumpscares
Just like its predecessor, Dungeon Nightmares II is full of jumpscares. They don't occur as often as the previous game and this is why they catch the player off-guard most times. In this game, there is a bigger variety of jumpscares than the previous, making it hard to almost impossible to include them all, given the rarity of some of them. Some of them can actually harm the player. They can be categorized in various types. That Pipe... If you look at the walls and the ceiling, there are many red pipes. Occasionally, steam may come out of them and make a loud sound effect. The player cannot be harmed from this. The Ghost Girl She occasionally appears, jumpscaring the player. These jumpscares are suppressed by candles. For more information, visit the page dedicated to the Ghost Girl. Black Screen Hallucinations These are various jumpscares, which have something in common. They all begin with the screen going black for a short time. There are some basic and 2 special ones. Black Screen, then nothing: In Night 1, it's most likely this will occur. The screen goes black for a while and after that, everything is back to normal. Black Screen, then Mary: The screen goes black and then Mary appears in front of the player, doing some spooky moves. Special Hallucinations Special Hallucinations are back. Just like the above, they first appeared in the original Dungeon Nightmares game. What's special about them is that the can occur only when playing specific Nights, 3 and 4 to be exact. In the first game, both started with the black screen, but here, the second one no longer does, hence it is listed here for better continuity with the first game's page about Jumpscares and Hallucinations. Endless Hallway 2.0: This can exclusively occur in Night 3. The screen shortly goes black and after that, the player is ported to an endless hallway, which looks like the Hell Dungeons (Nights 6 and 7). Behind the player, there are red metal bars and behind those, the Ghost Girl's bloody beach ball is bouncing endlessly. Behind the ball, there's a red light. Turn around and follow the way to get far from the ball. First, the player will stumble upon a Chewing Door. Further down, there's another Chewing Door, which opens and closes sideways. After that, there are 4 Chewing Doors, which are too close together and they open and close in a specific order, first the closest to the player, and last the farthest. The player has to pass when the fourth opens, just before the first closes. After that, the player will be back in the dungeon, in the same spot they were before. Burning Alive 2.0: This can exclusively occur in Night 4. The screen doesn't go black, like it did in the previous game. While the player is walking/running, fire will suddenly appear and people can be heard screaming loudly for a few seconds. After a few seconds, the fire disappears and everything goes back to normal. Flash-Picture Hallucinations This is a new type of jumpscares in Dungeon Nightmares II. What they have in common is that the screen flashes for less than a second, showing a picture for that very short time. The player can barely see the picture. While this happens, people can be heard screaming. Before the player knows what they saw, everything goes back to normal. Note: These jumpscares appear without warning and for an extremely short time, hence it is very hard to take screenshots of them just in time before they end. This is why only one of them is available for now... Flashing Teddy Bear: For much less than a second, the Teddy Bear sitting on a chair is shown on screen. Flashing Mary on Fire: Mary can be seen in a hallway, which is burning (see the picture). Flashing Tortured Soul: The Tortured Soul appears in a black screen, vibrating. Flashing Ghost Girl sacrifice: What appears on screen is the Ghost Girl sitting in the center of a circle, which consists of candles, like she is trying to sacrifice herself. Flashing TV: The TV inside Room 307 appears momentarily. Spark-related Jumpscares These jumpscares are related to sparking a light. They don't happen very often, but the player has to think twice before they spark. Dark Spark: When sparking, instead of light, darkness comes out of the lighter, darkening the place instead of illuminating it momentarily. This is more like a sabotage and not a true jumpscare, but it can confuse the player. Ambush by Mary: This mostly happens in hallways. If the player sparks, Mary will appear either far away, or right in front of the player, attacking them. This is only a jumpscare and the player is not harmed. Automatic 3 sparks: The worst of this list definately. It happens very rarely, but it is by far one of the most dangerous jumpscares in the game. The lighter sparks by itself three times in a row, without the player pressing C and without any warning. If Skeletons happen to be around, this jumpscare proves to be a bad luck-dependent instant killer. Door and Chest Scares Doors and chests can occasionally jumpscare the player. Door Scares Screaming Door: This is a returning jumpscare from the previous game. When the player clicks on the door to open it for the first time, the door suddenly opens all the way and screams for less than a second, jumpscaring the player. After that, the player can retry opening the door and it won't happen again. Knocking Door: When the player try to open a door for the first time, something knocks the door from the other side, shaking the earth simultaneously. The player can open the door and it won't happen again. If something is behind the door, it's purely coincidental. Door Spikes: Spikes come out of the door. Sometimes they disappear right after the jumpscare finishes, sometimes they remain permanently on the door. If the player happens to be too close to the door, the spikes will harm them. Door knocking/wiggling: This can only happens with doors that cannot be opened in Nights 4 and 5. They can be seen from a distance, giving the impression that something is about to come out of them. Chest Scares Ghost Girl on the chest: The Ghost Girl appears sitting on the chest, laughting. She disappears in under a second. She hurts the player during that jumpscare, so, don't open any chests before recovering from a previous hit. Phantom Chest: When the player clicks on the chest to open it, it disappears and turns into dust, "trolling" the player. The Ghost Girl can be heard laughing when this happens. Knocking Chest: When near it, a knocking sound can be heard. The sound is similar to Asmodeus' footsteps, but not the same, so don't confuse them. When the player tries to open it, an anticipation sound will start playing, the earth will start shaking and it will take significantly longer than normal to open the chest. This happens randomly and it is completely unrelated to what the chest contains. Chest Spikes: This works in the exact same way with the spikes coming out of doors. It can harm the player if they are too close to the chest. Freeing Asmodeus: From Night 4 onward, it is possible that Asmodeus is trapped inside a chest. When the player opens the chest, Asmodeus will be coming out of it. The woman played as, also reacts to this. "WHAT HAVE I RELEASED? I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" When he disappears, the player takes damage. After that happens, the player is advised to quickly wear headphones and listen carefully, expecting Asmodeus to spawn nearby, very shortly. The Cursed Note: When picking up a note from inside the chest, in Night 7, one might be the Cursed Note. A pentagram is drawn on it and it damages the player when picked up. It also seems to summon Asmodeus close to the player's location, although this has not been proven yet. Elevator Scares When starting a level/Night with the elevator moving down, there is a chance it will stop where the vents are. The player cannot escape the elevator. After that, what can happen is below: - The elevator starts again: Nothing happens and the elevator continues. - A hung body falls from above and lands on the player's head, jumpscaring them, but not dealing any damage. After that, the elevator starts again and keeps going down. Sound Effects and Environmental Scares There are too many sound effects to scare the player to list them. They play randomly when in-game. They can be categorized as: Whispering: Sometimes, what the voice says is a reference to some notes from the previous game, like "DIE", "You were not supposed to be here", "You now belong to us" etc... Alarm sounds Radio Stuttering Mary's theme randomly playing: This gives the player the impression that Mary spotted them and started chasing them, but it's fake. It will only last for a few seconds and this is the way to tell if it's fake. Doors opening: If you see a door opening, or a breakable wall breaking apart in the distance, RUN! But if you only hear a door opening, this is a completely different story. This doesn't always mean that someone opens a door. It can be fake and the player can tell from the sound. The sound of a wooden door opening might be heard in a dungeon built of stone (which is wrong) and vice versa. However, these sound effects seem to only play when Mary is around (she has already spawned), so, it DOES give out useful information. Be on the look out and ready to hear footsteps. Stones/bricks falling from the ceiling: This can happen randomly and it is not a warning sign. If an actual threat appears after this scare, it is only a coincidence. Earthquake: It works mostly like the sound effects (it occurs randomly with no consequences) and it is very common in Night 5. Like th previous scare, it is completely unrelated to actual threats. A Monster is Running Upstairs: Something is running above and shaking the ceiling. This is not related to actuual threats either. Lamps Flashing: This happens sometimes in Nights 4 and 5, giving an advantage to the player by allowing them to see very far for less than a second. Don't confuse this with the Automatic 3 Sparks jumpscare! The lamps hanging in hallways or rooms are the ones flashing, not the player's lighter. Skeletons don't react to this type of flashing light.